elideriacompendiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Deep Gnome
The Deep Gnomes '''are denizens of the underground, making their homes in sprawling cavern systems and carving temples and empires from stones that have never seen the sun. For millennia, the deep gnomes, also referred to as rock gnomes or tinker gnomes, have built vast strongholds of rock and metal in the deepest parts of the world, putting even the grandest of dwarven citadels to shame. * ''Ability Scores. Int +2, Con +1 * ''Size. ''Small. Deep gnomes are between 3 and 4 feet tall and average about 80 pounds. * ''Speed. ''25 feet. * ''Age. ''It is not known how long deep gnomes live, and it is often believed that they are immortal, though even the oldest gnomes are susceptible to the dangers of the underground. Deep gnomes mature at the same rate as humans do, and are expected to take up adult responsibilities by the age of 20, and they don't reach venerability until they're well into their third century. * ''Alignment. ''Deep gnomes rely on a survival that involves avoiding confrontations, keeping to oneself, and not making enemies, so they often favor neutral alignments. They rarely wish others ill, and they are unlikely to take risks on behalf of others, except those dearest to them. * '''''Superior ''Darkvision. ''Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 120 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * ''Artificer's Lore. ''Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to magic items, alchemical objects, or technological devices, you can add twice your proficiency bonus, instead of any proficiency bonus you normally apply. * ''Tinker. ''You have proficiency with artisan's tools (tinker's tools). Using those tools, you can spend 1 hour and 10 gp worth of materials to construct a Tiny clockwork device (AC 5, 1 hp). The device ceases to function after 24 hours (unless you spend 1 hour repairing it to keep the device functioning), or when you use your action to dismantle it; at that time, you can reclaim the materials used to create it. You can have up to three such devices active at a time. When you create a device, choose one of the following options: ** ''Clockwork Toy. ''This toy is a clockwork animal, monster, or person, such as a frog, mouse, bird, dragon, or soldier. When placed on the ground, the toy moves 5 feet across the ground on each of your turns in a random direction. It makes noises as appropriate to the creature it represents. ** ''Fire Starter. ''The device produces a miniature flame, which you can use to light a candle, torch, or campfire. Using the device requires your action. ** ''Music Box. ''When opened, this music box plays a single song at a moderate volume. The box stops playing when it reaches the song's end or when it is closed. * ''Stone Camouflage. ''You have advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks to hide in rocky terrain. * ''Language. ''You can speak, read, and write Common, Gnomish, and Terran. WIP WIP